Raven Darkholme
Raven Darkholme aka Mystique is a Mutant with the ability to shapeshift and a current member of the Brotherhood. Early Life Little is known about Mystique's past due to the fact that she can eliminate the outward signs of aging with her shape-changing power; it was not known exactly how old she is. She apparently learned to use her shape-changing power at a very early age which made her family fear her, for there is no evidence known to the public or the government that Raven Darkholme ever looked like anything but a normal human being. Children Graydon Raven would meet Victor Creed, the man known as Sabretooth. At the time she used the identity of deceased German secret agent Leni Zauber. Both Leni and Victor had been assigned with the assassination of a scientist in East Berlin. Raven completed the mission in place of Leni. Then she and Victor had to hide in a safe location for a while. They became lovers, but she soon faked her death in order to protect him. The result of this short-lived affair was reportedly the birth of Graydon Creed, her earliest known child. A number of stories have reported that soon after his birth, Raven gave him up for adoption. Others depict Mystique making arrangements for him from a distance. Graydon reportedly spent most of his childhood in a boarding school. Raven kept track of his activities until he reached adolescence. Nightcrawler In the 1980's, Mystique was calling herself Raven Darkholme, a name which might be the one she was born with. During this time Raven was married to Christian Wagner and the two of them were happily married until she learned of Christian's infertility. She then used her powers to have sex with a number of partners as she desperately wanted another child. That is when she met Azazel, a demon, who got her pregnant. Raven was soon found that she was pregnant, although her husband became suspicious as he was unable to father children. After he told Raven to have a blood test, Raven killed and buried him. She then gave birth to a baby with black hair, yellow eyes, blue skin, and a pointed tail after reverting to her true form due to the stress of the birth. The villagers thought that both the mother and child were demons and they quickly attempted to kill them. Raven soon threw her newborn son into a river before changing her form to that of a local villager so that she could escape alive. The Brotherhood Eventually Raven was approached by Max Eisenhardt to join his team of Mutants called the Brotherhood. Not long after joining, she became reunited with her former lover Sabretooth, who they recruited to join the Brotherhood, and soon rekindled their relationship. With the Brotherhood, she along with Sabretooth carried out many missions for Magneto such as sabotage, recruitment's and breaking into government buildings. Relationships *''Relationships'': Raven Darkholme/Relationships *''Family'': Raven Darkholme/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Brotherhood Members Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:American Category:Mutant Category:Single Characters Category:Human Category:Tattoos